


Becoming Whatsername

by valkyriesuit



Category: American Idiot (Album), American Idiot (Musical)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fiction, Gen, General fiction, Introductions & Chapters, Literature, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriesuit/pseuds/valkyriesuit





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone needs a little inspiration in this world. From the president to the boring accountants to the artists trying to et her name out there, everyone has something that keeps them going. Especially me, the artist mentioned earlier. I know I mentioned I was a waitress, but that's my "paying the bills" job because last time I checked I wasn't getting swamped with commissions and people weren't getting into fist fights at auction houses to get their hands on a Winter Morrelli original. Too bad, I enjoy painting a whole lot more than being yelled at by grouchy people who seem to be insulted by the food, the building, the prices, the chef, the wait staff, you know, pretty much everyone and everything in sight.

So as I was saying, I'm an artist, a painter actually. I guess one could call it a hobby since I barely ever get anything for my art, but I still like the title. Winter the Artist, it sounds a lot better than WInter the Girl Who Is Telling This Story or WInter the Girl Everyone Seems To Forget About. But no matter who I am, I like doing it and music helps.

"I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Baby if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can stay can stop be going home."

I half hummed, have muttered along with the song coming from my ipod speakers as I added a few more strokes of peacock blue on the canvas, ignoring the streaks of paint on my arms and even my face as I did so. Even if they kind of did itch. I never really got why it itches when paint or clay dry on your skin but I didn't really have enough interest to find out. As far as I was concerned, it just happened.

"Are you aware that you make funny faces when you do that?" Glory had finally come home after a week of being MIA. Sometimes I thought she's never come home one of the times she decides to have an extended sleep over at her boyfriend's. I'm sure sometimes she had the same feeling about it because who would want to come back to your itty bitty apartment with you weird roommate when you have a better place to be.

But I guess she was okay. Even if she was a bottle blonde with eyes the color of moss and skin that said "I either came back from a vacation or wish I was on Jersey Shore". And I always knew her as having an ego bigger than the apartment. Maybe she did fit in with the walking cheese puffs of Jersey Shore. Well, if she was Italian or from New Jersey instead of Nebraska, that is.

"Do what?"

"Paint," she walked in from the kitchen and leaned in the doorway watching me. "What are you painting anyways?"

"Um... nothing." I said with a blush, turning and extending my arms to hide the painting from view. There was no doubt in my mind she's pick it apart like all the other ones until I felt bad about it and sell it to someone really for a cheap price at a flea market or swap meet. 

"Nuh uh, that's no nothing. That's a person, isn't it? I thought you didn't do portraits. Let me see it."

"But it's not done yet. You can see it when I finish."

"No I won't, it'll probably end up in some lame art gallery or something and I'll never see it." She put her hands on her hips and gave me "the look". I'm sure I don't have to explain "the look" because I'm sure everyone knows someone who knows how to dish it out and has probably been on the receiving end of it at one point in time. "Now move over so I can see it. Please?"

"Fine," I sighed and stepped aside to reveal my painting. It was a painting of the guy from two nights ago, but it was sort of abstract considering he didn't have a face and things lacked in detail but in a really cool way so that it was both simple and complex with lots of blue in different tones and angled shapes to mimic the street at night with pools of yellows for the street lights and squares for the windows. It wasn't my best, but it wasn't finished yet, the guitar wasn't the color I wanted yet and I didn't have the blobs of color that would be stickers on it painted yet.

"Who's that?"

"No one." I winced realizing I had answered a little too quickly for her and I could see Glory's "look" change to another look. A more devious plotting look. I had a feeling that I was never going to live this down. Well, I'd never lived this down until I brought him home and she thoroughly interrogated him until she gave him her seal of approval. Odd considering that would be a best friend reaction and not an acquaintance reaction.

"No one? WHy so defensive if he's just no one?"

"Well, maybe not no one..."

"Spill!" She said leaping at me and grabbing my shoulders and giving me a shake as I stood their freaked out with my eyes wide from shock. "You finally do something interesting and you won't tell! Spill!"

"Well, it's not really interesting. I mean... Well," She let go of me and I took a step back so I was out of grabbing range, or at least "I'm all up in your face" range. Some of my hair had come lose from it's ponytail and I pushed it out of my face. "I just talked to him from the window... he was walking down the street playing music and I joined in and we started talking and that's it. That's all that happened, nothing exciting and nothing more than that."

"Oh, but that's so romantic, Gingy!" Gingy was one of her favorite nicknames for me considering that I was a redhead. I guess it could be worse, some people call me Winnie just because they know it gets on my nerves. "And the funny thing is you don't even notice! Oh, Gingy, there's hope for you yet!" Just then she embraced me and I was in even more shock. Romantic? Really? And wait, did she pretty much just say she sees me as hopeless? Not cool, man, not cool. Even if it probably was supposed to be a compliment.

"So..."

"So what?" I asked breaking off the awkward hug (for me at least) and taking a step back, and then a step to the side to avoid knocking into the table with my paints on it.

"So when are you guys going to see each other again? When are you going to introduce us? As your roommate I believe it's my job to approve of him."

"Um... about that...." I started, rubbing the back of my neck and laughing awkwardly. I was not looking forward to telling her that I had no way to contact him and all I knew was his name, and even that might not be accurate. It might just be a nickname or something. I didn't even have enough information to even add him as a friend on facebook, I was pretty convinced I wouldn't run into him again.

"Yes?" Glory prompted leaning in with a look of delight and intrigue on her face that made me feel even more awkward.

"Well," I began edging closer to the door so I could make the quick escape that I knew I was probably going to have to make. I had never been a huge fan of this kind of nonsense. "Um, well... I don't know if I'm going to see him again. I mean, all I know is his first name and..." Glory began to advance with a look like she was going to grab me and force me to comb the whole tristate area with her looking for him whether I wanted to or not. I continued backing up until I bumped into a table and felt around behind me until I felt my wallet, phone, and keys and grabbed them.

"But I know his name! Or at least my first name, if that counts," I said stalling as I backed up towards the door again and grabbed for the doorknob. "He told me his name is Jay, that's all I know. But if he said we should go out for coffee sometime..."

"Really?!" excitement lit up her mossy green eyes as she began the advance again. Retreat! Retreat! Fall back! The other side is advancing! Retreat! Retreat!

"Well I think I'm supposed to be somewhere. See ya. Take care. Bye!" The words rushed out of my mouth as I quickly opened the door, slipped out, and closed it again before she could get me. The last thing I needed was to discuss my practically nonexistent social life with my psycho roommate.

But even if I had to walk around in old clothes covered in paint for a couple hours until Glory forgot about me, it could be worse. She could be calling everyone she knew, asking around they knew Jay to set me up on a date with him. Even if she probably was doing that right now, actually. But I guess it would be different if I was there than if I wasn't. I was kind of hoping she'd forget by the time I came back. Even if I really did want to see him again.

I guess those are the pros and cons of my life. Pros: I get to meet a guy and I have a roommate who excels in stalking and will gladly hunt him down for me. Cons: it'll probably never work and I have to put up with said roommate. Hooray.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone needs a little inspiration in this world. From the president to the boring accountants to the artists trying to et her name out there, everyone has something that keeps them going. Especially me, the artist mentioned earlier. I know I mentioned I was a waitress, but that's my "paying the bills" job because last time I checked I wasn't getting swamped with commissions and people weren't getting into fist fights at auction houses to get their hands on a Winter Morrelli original. Too bad, I enjoy painting a whole lot more than being yelled at by grouchy people who seem to be insulted by the food, the building, the prices, the chef, the wait staff, you know, pretty much everyone and everything in sight.  
  
So as I was saying, I'm an artist, a painter actually. I guess one could call it a hobby since I barely ever get anything for my art, but I still like the title. Winter the Artist, it sounds a lot better than WInter the Girl Who Is Telling This Story or Winter the Girl Everyone Seems To Forget About. But no matter who I am, I like doing it and music helps.  
  
" _I am not afraid to keep on living_  
 _I am not afraid to walk this world alone_  
 _Baby if you stay, I'll be forgiven_  
 _Nothing you can stay can stop be going home._ "  
  
I half hummed, have muttered along with the song coming from my ipod speakers as I added a few more strokes of peacock blue on the canvas, ignoring the streaks of paint on my arms and even my face as I did so. Even if they kind of did itch. I never really got why it itches when paint or clay dry on your skin but I didn't really have enough interest to find out. As far as I was concerned, it just happened.  
  
"Are you aware that you make funny faces when you do that?" Glory had finally come home after a week of being MIA. Sometimes I thought she's never come home one of the times she decides to have an extended sleep over at her boyfriend's. I'm sure sometimes she had the same feeling about it because who would want to come back to your itty bitty apartment with you weird roommate when you have a better place to be.  
  
But I guess she was okay. Even if she was a bottle blonde with eyes the color of moss and skin that said "I either came back from a vacation or wish I was on  _Jersey Shore_ ". And I always knew her as having an ego bigger than the apartment. Maybe she did fit in with the walking cheese puffs of _Jersey Shore_. Well, if she was Italian or from New Jersey instead of Nebraska, that is.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Paint," she walked in from the kitchen and leaned in the doorway watching me. "What are you painting anyways?"  
  
"Um... nothing." I said with a blush, turning and extending my arms to hide the painting from view. There was no doubt in my mind she's pick it apart like all the other ones until I felt bad about it and sell it to someone really for a cheap price at a flea market or swap meet.   
  
"Nuh uh, that's no nothing. That's a person, isn't it? I thought you didn't do portraits. Let me see it."  
  
"But it's not done yet. You can see it when I finish."  
  
"No I won't, it'll probably end up in some lame art gallery or something and I'll never see it." She put her hands on her hips and gave me "the look". I'm sure I don't have to explain "the look" because I'm sure everyone knows someone who knows how to dish it out and has probably been on the receiving end of it at one point in time. "Now move over so I can see it. Please?"  
  
"Fine," I sighed and stepped aside to reveal my painting. It was a painting of the guy from two nights ago, but it was sort of abstract considering he didn't have a face and things lacked in detail but in a really cool way so that it was both simple and complex with lots of blue in different tones and angled shapes to mimic the street at night with pools of yellows for the street lights and squares for the windows. It wasn't my best, but it wasn't finished yet, the guitar wasn't the color I wanted yet and I didn't have the blobs of color that would be stickers on it painted yet.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"No one." I winced realizing I had answered a little too quickly for her and I could see Glory's "look" change to another look. A more devious plotting look. I had a feeling that I was never going to live this down. Well, I'd never lived this down until I brought him home and she thoroughly interrogated him until she gave him her seal of approval. Odd considering that would be a best friend reaction and not an acquaintance reaction.  
  
"No one? WHy so defensive if he's just no one?"  
  
"Well, maybe not no one..."  
  
"Spill!" She said leaping at me and grabbing my shoulders and giving me a shake as I stood their freaked out with my eyes wide from shock. "You finally do something interesting and you won't tell! Spill!"  
  
"Well, it's not really interesting. I mean... Well," She let go of me and I took a step back so I was out of grabbing range, or at least "I'm all up in your face" range. Some of my hair had come lose from it's ponytail and I pushed it out of my face. "I just talked to him from the window... he was walking down the street playing music and I joined in and we started talking and that's it. That's all that happened, nothing exciting and nothing more than that."  
  
"Oh, but that's so romantic, Gingy!" Gingy was one of her favorite nicknames for me considering that I was a redhead. I guess it could be worse, some people call me Winnie just because they know it gets on my nerves. "And the funny thing is you don't even notice! Oh, Gingy, there's hope for you yet!" Just then she embraced me and I was in even more shock. Romantic? Really? And wait, did she pretty much just say she sees me as hopeless? Not cool, man, not cool. Even if it probably was supposed to be a compliment.  
  
"So..."  
  
"So what?" I asked breaking off the awkward hug (for me at least) and taking a step back, and then a step to the side to avoid knocking into the table with my paints on it.  
  
"So when are you guys going to see each other again? When are you going to introduce us? As your roommate I believe it's my job to approve of him."  
  
"Um... about that...." I started, rubbing the back of my neck and laughing awkwardly. I was not looking forward to telling her that I had no way to contact him and all I knew was his name, and even that might not be accurate. It might just be a nickname or something. I didn't even have enough information to even add him as a friend on facebook, I was pretty convinced I wouldn't run into him again.  
  
"Yes?" Glory prompted leaning in with a look of delight and intrigue on her face that made me feel even more awkward.  
  
"Well," I began edging closer to the door so I could make the quick escape that I knew I was probably going to have to make. I had never been a huge fan of this kind of nonsense. "Um, well... I don't know if I'm going to see him again. I mean, all I know is his first name and..." Glory began to advance with a look like she was going to grab me and force me to comb the whole tristate area with her looking for him whether I wanted to or not. I continued backing up until I bumped into a table and felt around behind me until I felt my wallet, phone, and keys and grabbed them.  
  
"But I know his name! Or at least my first name, if that counts," I said stalling as I backed up towards the door again and grabbed for the doorknob. "He told me his name is Jay, that's all I know. But if he said we should go out for coffee sometime..."  
  
"Really?!" excitement lit up her mossy green eyes as she began the advance again. Retreat! Retreat! Fall back! The other side is advancing! Retreat! Retreat!  
  
"Well I think I'm supposed to be somewhere. See ya. Take care. Bye!" The words rushed out of my mouth as I quickly opened the door, slipped out, and closed it again before she could get me. The last thing I needed was to discuss my practically nonexistent social life with my psycho roommate.  
  
But even if I had to walk around in old clothes covered in paint for a couple hours until Glory forgot about me, it could be worse. She could be calling everyone she knew, asking around they knew Jay to set me up on a date with him. Even if she probably was doing that right now, actually. But I guess it would be different if I was there than if I wasn't. I was kind of hoping she'd forget by the time I came back. Even if I really did want to see him again.  
  
I guess those are the pros and cons of my life. Pros: I get to meet a guy and I have a roommate who excels in stalking and will gladly hunt him down for me. Cons: it'll probably never work and I have to put up with said roommate. Hooray.


	3. Chapter 3

I needed some air, or at east that was the excuse I'd tell Glory later. Glory wouldn't care, but I'd still have to have something to tell her to make me feel less guilty about running off like that. Or maybe she would care and pretend not to... I'm not sure, it's just how she is. She either cares or she doesn't. I'm not sure which and it doesn't concern me too much.  
  
Okay, that's a lie. We all know it concerns me a little.  
  
And matters involving me and my potential social life seem to concern her, and I guess that's a good thing. Pretending not to care about what I'm doing and letting me know she cares are two entirely different things. I guess the issue is trying to decide which one I like more.  
  
And I had the time to decide it I guess. Well, not really. I had the time to go across the city on a Dunkin' Donuts run and then go back, change into my clothes for work, and then head off to work. It's how it usually is every Saturday. Well, on normal Saturdays I don't get interrogated and generally Glory is M.I.A. or doesn't care, but the whole Dunkin' run followed by work thing is within the norm.  
  
I guess it's weird to take the subway to 28th Street to go to the Dunkin' Donuts by FIT when there's a perfectly good Starbucks a few blocks from ones apartment and another Dunks just a little further than that. But it's tradition. The Dunks on 7th Ave by FIT was the first place I went when I first came here. It's part of the story of a lost little out of place Red Sox fan in Yankee territory standing on the sidewalk after getting off the bus that took her from her home to a city she'd only been to on a class trip back in 8th grade. This new world was big, loud, and scary and she was overwhelmed and didn't know what to do. It was both the same and different from the city she had grown up in. But in the middle of this crazy pace, she had seen one thing she was familiar with: Dunkin' Donuts. Back home if you don't go to Dunks, you're a heathen. So she went in, ordered a drink and found a small piece of home away from home.  
  
And because of that it became a bit of a sanctuary and a tradition. If I had the time, I'd come and order something. Not sure why, I just did. It became a "don't ask questions, Winter, just keep doing it" sort of situation. And there's no way I'm arguing with that logic.  
  
"I'll have a small strawberry-vanilla Coolatta with whipped cream, please." I placed my order and fished through my wallet for three dollars to pay for the drink.  
  
"Are you aware that you have something on your face?" That voice. I recognized it. I smiled, pushing some hair behind my ear (a nervous habit of mine if yo haven't noticed yet), and turned to him.  
  
"Yeah, I kind of did." It was the guy from the other night, Jay. No doubt Glory will want to hear about this.  
  
"It's Winter, right?" I nodded and turned to pay the cashier and get my drink.  
  
"Yeah and you're Jay." It wasn't a question, I remembered. Well at least I wasn't stalking him.  
  
"Good memory, I see."  
  
"Yeah," I laughed lightly and waited for him to place his order. After getting some iced coffee with a lot more sugar than I would ever put in a drink we sat at one of the small tables. I had a few minutes to spare, I might as well sit and talk.  
  
"So... what have you been up to? Why the paint?" He asked and I blushed. Sure I had looked past the fact that I should have washed up before going anywhere. Oh well, I wasn't the weirdest thing around here.  
  
"I'm a painter. I was working on something before I came over here." I almost admitted that I was painting him. No doubt that would be weird. He might think I was a stalker or something. That would be awkward.  
  
"Really? That's cool."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," I rubbed at my neck and smiled. "So what do you do? Let me guess, you're a street performer?"  
  
"No, not a street performer. That was a one time gig," He laughed a little and I laughed too. It was just an easy thing. Talking and laughing... it felt like I knew him for a long time already. Or at least it felt like hanging out with an old friend from high school. "I mostly do odd jobs for people, I haven't got a steady gig yet. I haven't been here very long."  
  
"So you're not out here for college or anything?" It seemed very odd for someone to go so far from home just to be here, and for no reason other than coming here.  
  
"No, I'm just here because it felt right. I came all the way from California because I didn't want to be stuck in the suburbs all my life. It wasn't what I wanted at all."  
  
"I guess that makes sense. I came out here for art school. I planned on going back home when I graduated, but I stayed here instead. I don't think this place is done with me yet... if that makes any sense." Wow, way to get weird with fate nonsense.  
  
"I guess that makes sense, in a way. It's like you still have some kind of purpose or connection to this place." Good, at least I didn't confuse him too bad. That's always a plus.  
  
"At least someone gets it. The only other people I've talked to about this are my parents and my roommate and, well, they just think I'm nuts in general." I laughed nervously. Of course I didn't think I'm nuts, but why would I? My logic seems perfectly sound to me.  
  
"I don't think you're nuts, if that counts." He said with a charming half smile. I could feel myself blush and looked down to try to hide it.  
  
"Thank you. I don't think you're nuts either, if that means anything to you."  
  
"Well, thanks I guess. But I think you'll find I'm plenty nuts."  
  
"It works for you though. If you're nuts, you make nuts look good."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're welco--" A chime went off and I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone and checked the screen. It lit up and displayed the alarm that meant I needed to get this show on the road. "I'm sorry, I've got to go. I need to get ready for work. Waitressing sucks." I apologized getting up so I could go.  
  
"Wait," his arm grabbed my wrist to stop me. "Can I at least get your number? I like talking to you."  
  
"Uh... sure. Give me your phone and I'll give you mine." I said handing my phone over to him in exchange for his. It was rather beat up and slightly older than mine. Maybe he dropped it a lot. "We can trade numbers. I like to know who's calling me or I might not pick up."  
  
"Right, that makes sense, I guess." He looked like he was struggling a little with the touch screen on my phone, but he didn't seem too lost with it. His cellphone was a simple flip phone, nothing too fancy. "I hate when those random people call me."  
  
"I know, I once got this call from a dentist in Arizona. That was bizarre."  
  
"I bet." He smiled and handed back my phone, so I gave him his back. "See you around, I guess."  
  
"Yeah, see you around... or I'll hear from you, I guess." I waved my phone before heading out the door and back towards the subway. I had a feeling that working today would be a little more bearable now that I had a phone call to look forward too.


	4. Chapter 4

How hard is it for a girl to get decent tips around here? Apparently it's pretty hard... or maybe it was just the crowd. They all seemed a little on the old side. Like they had just crawled out of the Paleozoic or something. I'm not saying that I don't like old people, I'm just saying that there were a few very grouchy ones who weren't tipping well. The last thing I needed was for Holly, another waitress, to refer to me as "Red" and have some old war vet freak out over communism. Again. Oh the characters we see some nights.  
  
And just for the record, I am not a communist, I'm just a red head. I might not have a soul, but I'm not a communist.  
  
And just for the record, red heads do have souls... I think. I haven't checked. How does one check if you have a soul anyways? I might have to google that later. Stupid  _South Park_.  
  
Okay, so back on track, forget about Trey Parker's stupid cartoon, I was complaining about old people and tips. So that night wasn't too good. I walked off with $15 and had been hit on by multiple people, most of them made me want to cringe and report gender-reversed cougarism.  Totally sick. Although a couple of them were those cute little old guys who appologized afterwards and reassured you that they were just joking. They were typically the day time regulars. Like Earl, he lives down the block from me and is always seeing if he can convince me into giving him a discount. All he gets is the senior discount. I never give out discounts.  
  
So around eleven, closing time by any other name, I wander out of the front and stand there as the pink neon glow of the Doo-Wop Diner's sign flickers off for the night. The lights are out children, time to go home. It's alright by me, I have a train to catch a bed that needs sleeping on. Or I guess the couch will do if I can't make it that far. But that doesn't matter because before I even catch my ride there back to the apartment I need to check my phone.  
  
Twelve text messages? Well that's probably twitter. But four missed calls? Three voice mails? Who was calling me? Did something happen? I quickly flipped to the screen that displays the missed calls and sighed with relief, nothing from any of my family, no crazy instant emergencies. But looking at them I realized that three of them were from Jay and the other was Glory. I had a feeling that those two things were related... well, that might not be good.  
  
So I did what every self respecting Winter would do, I bit my lip and dialed my voicemail, punched my password as it was needed, and waited.  
  
"You have three new voice messages," the computer voice rang, "Paying first voice message."  
  
"Hey Winter, this is Jay, I was just checking if I had the right number, I assume I do with a greeting of 'This is Winter, like the season,'. I thought that was pretty clever... So yeah... I'm guessing you're busy? I was thinking of seeing a movie and wanted to know if you wanted to come with. I'll stop by your building and see if you're there. I don't know, I'm sorta assuming you're painting... or something... So... bye, I guess?"  
  
He called me? And I missed it? Damn! But didn't a tell him I was working? Oh well, you can't remember everything I say when I'm in a rush. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, I would have loved to see a movie with him. Maybe I should have just taken the night off...  
  
"End of first message. Next message." I could feel my heart pick up the pace a little since I expected to hear another message from Jay following the last one, but I was surprised to hear Glory's voice in an almost teasing tone. She sounded up to something, or maybe I was just being a little paranoid because I hadn't know her to leave messages she could text.  
  
"Hey roommate! Are you aware there was guy hanging out in front of the building looking for you? Of course you didn't, you're working, silly! I must say, I think he's too good for you. I mean, he's cute and you're... well, you're you. Mind if I chat with him? Too late, I had fun talking about you. Well, got to go. Bye!"  
  
"End of second message." I didn't know what to do, so I kinda had my mouth opened like a dead fish. Glory met Jay? I had a sick feeling that he'd never want to talk to me again, who knows what she said. I closed my mouth and rubbed my temples. I hadn't been in a relationship in a while and she might have just ruined my chances with one with stupid things like "Oh, you're a whole lot better looking than the painting" or "Did you know she has lucky underwear? They're Wednesday from a day-of-the-week set". I wouldn't pull it past her. Even if the underwear thing is only half a lie; they have sheep on them, not "Wednesday", but like she would care. "Next message."  
  
"Hey, it's Jay again. I just met your roommate... she kind of scares me a little bit. Are you sure she's not a profession stalker? It's kinda creepy because she seems a little rapid... I mean, not if you don't feel that way. I mean, if you're okay with that, I guess that's okay. I mean, well, yeah, she just kind of creeps me out. I stopped by your place and you weren't there, but she was and I don't think I could get away fast enough. No offense, but I'm not entirely sure how you could live in the same apartment as her... Damn, that's probably kind of awkward. Well, I got to go, I still plan to go to that movie, maybe you can tag along next time. If you're not working again, of course. Well, bye, I guess."  
  
I smiled and got out of my voicemail with a smile. At least she hadn't scared him off too badly. But I couldn't think about that right now, I had a train to catch.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
 _"Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses_  
It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses  
Of the shade of the sheets before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things."  
  
I grabbed my phone and fumbled around for to pick up the call. "Hello?" I muttered groggily, still seeing the inside of my eyelids.  
  
"Winter?" Jay? I slowly peeled my eyes and tried to focus on the digital clock on the table by my bed. Wait, it was noon? Did I really sleep in this late? Did I forgot to set my alarm clock? Crap. Well, it's a good thing he called I guess. "I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"  
  
"No. No, not really." I said sitting up and stretching, trying desperately to wake up. Why didn't Glory wake me up when she got up?  
  
"Well, that's good I guess," I got up off my bed and wandered into the main room of the apartment where Glory was sitting munching on a bowl of Captain Crunch. I frowned, there was only one box of that in this place and I'm pretty sure it had "PROPERTY OF WINTER" written in sharpie all over it. Smooth, Glory, very smooth. "So, do you have any plans for today?"  
  
"Not really," I said, it was the truth. I wasn't on the schedule for tonight, so I guess I could have a little fun. But first I had something else to deal with. "It's noon, why didn't you wake me up?" I silently mouthed to Glory.  
  
"You need your sleep. You went to sleep late last night," she replied between mouthfuls of cereal. "Who are you talking to? Pretty Boy?"  
  
"Jay," I mouthed back.  
  
"Oh, so it was Pretty Boy! I knew I was right. I mean, who else who want to talk to you? Your mother?" I ignored her and went on with getting breakfast while still on the phone.  
  
"So I was wondering if you wanted to do something today. The movie I wanted to see was sold out, and I was wondering if you'd be interested in seeing it tonight." I reached to where I had stashed the cereal to find that the box containing my Captain Crunch was empty and I glared at Glory who tried to put on a mask of innocence. She owed me big time. "I mean, we could do some stuff first, but I thought it sounded like a great idea."  
  
"I think it sounds like fun. What movie?" I said as I pulled out the toaster and two slices of bread from open bag that Glory had left on the counter; it was a morning tradition for her to have grilled cheese when she first wakes up.  
  
"I was thinking  _Rocky Horror_. There's this cinema in The Village that I know is playing it tonight."  
  
"That sounds great, I love  _Rocky Horror_." I said, jumping up on the counter as I waited for my toast to finish up with the whole bread to toast transformation process.  
  
"Great, the movie starts at eleven, so want to meet me at eight? We could get dinner or something first."  
  
"Sure, sounds excellent." I guess I had something to look forward to now. "Where do you want to meet?"  
  
"I could meet you outside your building. I mean, I could meet you somewhere else, but it seems more polite to pick you up." I blushed, it just seemed kind of cute to be picked up to go out. All you needed was my father with a shot gun saying to have me home by a certain time or else. It was kind of high school-ish, but it usually left a pretty good impression and I liked that.  
  
"I'd like that. Thanks."  
  
"Sounds like a plan, then."  
  
"Yeah, it sounds good." I turned to see Glory staring at me and chewing my--I guess it was hers now--cereal with an odd intensity. It was like she really wanted to know what was going on, which she probably did.  
  
"Alright, I'll see you at eight then."  
  
"See you at eight. Bye." I said and hung up. Glory's hungry for the details stare was starting to make my skin crawl, but I was thankfully saved by toast that needed buttering.  
  
"So?" She prompted, sliding closer as I prepped the toast for eating with a spread of butter as she scooted closer along the counter.  
  
"So what?" I said nonchalantly as I finished, but the butter, bread, and toaster away and made my way to the couch to sit down.  
  
"So what was that about? Why'd he call? Tell me please. I'm begging you!" She gave me a puppy look and I took a bite of my toast and chewed slowly just to annoy her. She knew I didn't usually talk with my mouth full and I was jut trying to bother her.  
  
"He asked if I wanted to see  _Rocky Horror Picture Show_  with him tonight."  
  
"And?" She begged. It was almost like watching an actress try to pay a desperate girl the way she seemed to be hanging on every word. That's why you don't watch only romantic comedies; you end up like Glory.  
  
"And I said yes. He's picking me up at eight." She squealed and wrapped her arms around me in a hug that made me drop my toast. Butter side down, how does it do that? Every time toast falls, it falls that way. Weird.  
  
"I knew there was hope for you!" Yeah, that was exactly what I wanted to hear. What was with her and thinking that I'm a hopeless case?


	5. Chapter 5

I guess most people don't see a tattoo parlor as a way to get quality advice on my social life. But if I need advice, I usually head down to this place called Indelible since I have a friend who works there and she's a whole lot better at advice giving than Glory. I met Valentine, or Val for short, in art school and while I prefer using an actual canvas as a canvas, Val preferred using skin as a canvas.  
  
"So Glory is being supportive and it's weirding you out?" Val asked slowly as she gave me a confused look. "I don't know Dubs, you're sounded a little crazy." I sighed and rubbed my temples, she was right, I did sound a little like I'd lost my mind.  
  
"It's not weird that she's being supportive, it's just how she seemed to think that I was a hopeless case or something."  
  
"She's just teasing you. Don't take it so hard," Val laughed and ran a hand through her hair, shaking it up so that the fuchsia mixed with the electric blue. "It's just that she sees things differently since she's always with some guy and you probably haven't had a boyfriend in the time that you two have been roommates."  
  
"La Pierre, I thought you were giving this girl some ink, not chatting it up." While Val had been talking, her boss had walked up and was now standing behind her. "Hi Winter."  
  
"Hi Paul," I waved at him, which wasn't really necessary since he was only like four feet away. I knew he was just yanking our chains, I spent a good amount of time here. It was another one of my hang outs, especially when I have a lot on my mind and I need better advice than makeup tips from Glory.  
  
"So is it safe to assume you're not here to get any work done today?"  
  
"Yeah pretty much, just here for some advice." I tried to wave it away, one of the last things I needed was advice from him, he'd probably want me to actually get something done today.  
  
"Advice?" Oh dear, was that an interested look? Crap, I forgot that Paul liked to know everyone's business. Stupid, stupid, stupid.  
  
"She has a boyfriend." Val said picking up her sketch book and flipping through some sketches with a bored expression.  
  
"I do not!" I said a little too defensively. Realizing I probably shouldn't have acted like that, I looked down, blushing from embarrassment. "Or at least not yet."  
  
"Is that so?" Oh dear, now I remember why I talk to Glory, Paul doesn't hang out at the apartment.  
  
"Oi, leave the girl alone, Paul." Val said looking up from her sketches just long enough to see me hiding my face. "We don't want her to die before she even gets to go out with the kid. Go back to drawing that tattoo for your appointment or whatever you were doing."  
  
"Fine, I'll go back to actually  _working_." He said walking over to the light desk to start drawing something that seemed to be a zombie rabbit or something. "And Red, next time you're in here, please at least consider getting a tattoo. This isn't an advice shop, it's a tattoo shop, y'know?"  
"Noted, sir." I looked up and saluted him before turning back to Val and her drawings.  
  
"You don't have to call him 'sir', it'll just go to his head."  
  
"Should I have called him 'ma'am' then?"  
  
"Whatever floats your boat," she said closing the book and tilted her head as if she was trying to remember something. "Aren't you meeting him today?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm meeting him at like eight," I checked my watch, "That's in like four hours. Why?"  
  
"Well, you're going to want to get ready, right? And I think I have an appointment coming in to the shop in three hours... Are you sure you don't want to get a tattoo done?"  
  
"What?" I was confused. Did she honestly just ask that?  
  
"Yeah, you told me you wanted to get some wording done last time you were here, I can do that quick."  
  
"I'm going on a date tonight and you're saying that you want to do some lettering practice on me before that? Didn't you say I should try to look nice earlier, I don't think plastic wrap taped to my skin is going to help make a good impression."  
  
"Nah, it'll be cool. And it'll look super cool, come on, let me do it." She fixed me puppydog eyes and a pout. "Please, I never get work on you." I thought about it for a few seconds and then sighed.  
  
"Fine, but only since I was meaning to get it done anyways."  
  
\---------------------  
  
"You ask for my help with your hair, and you show up late, where were you?" Glory stood in my doorway as I shimmied out of my casual tank top covered in various stains ranging from paint to bleach. There was no way I was wearing that tonight, I was going to wear this halter dress I hadn't really had much of a reason I used before. I had bought it for the last art show I had went to and that was pretty much the only reason I owned it. It was a dusty rose color with black corset-like accents and a flowy skirt. It would look good with a pair of boots Glory had talked me into buying last time I went shopping with her  
  
"I'm sorry, I was hanging out with Val at her shop." I tried to explain as I took off my pants and walked over to my closet to pull out my dress. "She says hi, by the way."  
  
"Oh, well tell her I say hi right back next time you see her..." I grabbed the dress and began to slide it on when I noticed that she was staring at my arm. "What's that?"  
  
"What's what?" I played the innocent look even though I was fully aware what she was talking about. "Hey, can you tie this for me?" I asked and moved my hair aside so that she could tie the halter part of the dress while I fixed the lacing on the front so that it wasn't lose and looked good.  
  
"What's that on you arm there?"  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked, putting a hand to cover it up like a foolish child and while Glory shot me a look and I laughed nervously. "I did say I was hanging out at the shop with Val, right?"  
  
"That doesn't mean you got a tattoo while you were hanging out there. Do you plan to walk around with that stuck to your arm all night? That would be weird."  
  
"No, no, I can take it off. I just forgot to."  I twirled my hair and then got to taking off the plastic wrap bandage on my arm.  
  
"What is it anyways?"  
  
"Um... it's a quote. It says 'I shut my eyes in order to see'," I said tracing the words. It was a quote from Paul Gaughuin. It was about art and imagination and dreaming and things. I saw written on the side of a building I walked by once and I had thought it was pretty cool. And Val had done a good job my choosing a really nice flowing script that made it look fancy and important.  
  
Glory took a long time looking at it  before nodding and looking like she approved. "I like it. I'm not sure what it means, but I like it."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Now come on, we need to get your hair and make up done before old What's-his-face shows up."  
  
"His name is Jay."  
  
"Yeah, that kid. And when I'm done with you, he'll have no choice but to love you." She seemed pretty excited and I had the feeling that although she was excited for me, she was also excited to give me a more or less make over, something I rarely ever let her do.  
  
"Okay, well, work your magic. I'm not going to let you mess around with me forever."  
  
"Don't worry, you'll look fabulous, trust me. When I'm done, not even your own mother will be able to recognize you." That's what I was afraid of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to continue after this, but I have since discontinued writing for this and decided that this was a good place to leave off at. Maybe later I will add more to this and make it a series-type-thing, but I have no plans for it in the immediate future.


End file.
